House Hale
House Hale is a very wealthy Visigoth House in the Kingdom of Lucerne, that operates itself out of Lucerne Hold. The House has made it self known as a wealthy family that has good connections in the trading world, they have had trouble as a House turning this economic wieght into political influence. House Hale has taken a large lead in the Order of the Black Dragon, and their connections and vassals are some of the richest of the houses in the entire Valley of Lucerne. House Hale is one of the few families in Lucerne that are of the Visigoth tribes that moved westward. The majority of Visigoths moved into Croatia, so it is rare that a Visigoth family would find it's way into Lucerne. Because of this unique relationship they have basic control over all the Visigoths of the Valley of Lucerne in terms of reputation as the people believe they are always behind the Visigoths. House Hale first came to be in the Croatian region of Ukraine, where they had a series of very intelligent leaders that built for the house a dramatic pool of both wealth, and power in the form of a large population they ruled over. This came to an end when the Rise of Chaos brought large numbers of Rus to Ukraine and they begin pushing out the Visigoths. House Hale held on for some time but eventually they realized the age of House Hale in Ukraine was over and they travelled west eventually arriving in Lucerne. In the valley of Lucerne they once again built up an impressive wealth and when the Driving Tide came to the doors of Forks they became the powerbrokers that eventually led to House Lovie winning the debate and thus in the end the founding of the Kingdom of Lucerne. Under Bill Lovie House Hale made another powerplay when they attempted to join the rebellion but was discovered and the House watched as Bill executed Tarnide Hale II. the man that was meant to be the heir of House Hale. At current the House is gaining immense influence due to the actions of House member Jasper Hale. This growth is also leading to a more open and honest look at the role of Jaspers grandfather Tarnide, and his back door dealings are beggining to come to the surface. History Early History Ukraine The family was orginally of Visigoth stock and had been living peacefully on the stepps of Ukraine for generations. While in Ukraine the House were horse breeders, and this made them wealthy even by the standards of the region. This wealth allowed them to avoid many of the dangers and pitfalls that came with living in that hostile area, and for this reason they remained along with many others for the beginning of the Great Migration westward. Their stay in Ukraine would come to an end when they were witness to the true reason many had begun fleeing westward. While the stories of steel clad monsters and demons coming from the north had been told to all, this had always been believed by the House to be nothing more then rumors. Coming of Chaos The family spent another generation in Ukraine until their stables, and farmlands were attacked by men of steel. : "They came in waves. If not for their eyes and hair one would have thought they were steel monsters, but the scary thing was they were men. Atleast once they were men. Now what they are is demons." : -Pavlo Hale These attacks went on for days and when finnally the chaos forces pulled back there was nothing left of the once vibrant landscape they had come to love. The Hales knew their time in Ukraine was over, so they packed what they could and gathered all of their serfs and moved west towards the beacon of hope that was The Empire. The Empire When the Hales and their servents reached the border of the Empire, the gaurds there believed the Hales to be a royal family, and because of this began asking for more and more money in order to enter the Empire. The Hales came from Ukraine which was still using bartering as its main economic model, and so for this reason although they were very wealthy in Ukraine they didnt have any money with which to bargain with. Forks See Also : Forks Eventually this movement would land them in the Valley of Lucerne, and into the town of Forks . While in Forks the family founded its legacy of being shrewed businessmen, and became very wealthy. This wealth allowed them to gain some reputation during the Driving Tide when they sided with William Lovie in his decision to join with the Dwarves. Jasper Hale Main Article : Jasper Hale Ironically due to the manipulations of Tarnide the stock of House Hale has never been higher. Upon coming to be King, Andrew placed Jasper in charge of a new Order, called the Praetorian Gaurd . This order would be responsible for keeping the King and nobleman in Lucerne gaurded. Noteable Members Family Members * † Trevor Hale. Died of Old Age ** † Tarnide Hale. Died of Old Age *** † Tarnide Hale II. Died during the "Plague" **** † Bellescia Hale. Died during the siege of House Vain *****Jasper Hale ******Alice Lovie *****Rosalie Hale ******Emmett McCarty ***Matthew Hale ****Winnona Hale *****Johanas Hale ******Rosetta Hale *******Johanas Hale II. *******Gloria Hale *** † Karen Hale. Died at three years old *** † Slynt Hale. (Sasha Scorpian) Died of fever **** † Sasha Hale. Died during birth *****Dorna Hale ***** † Hostella Hale. Drowned during accident ** † Batride Hale. Died of sickness ***Jules Hale ****Kieth Scott *****Lilly Scott ***** † Earl Scott II. Died during the First Battle of Tree Hill ****** † Mary Scott. Died during the First Battle of Tree Hill ******* † Kieth Scott II. Died during the First Battle of Tree Hill ***** † Hunter Scott. Died during the siege of Tree Hill, only a year before its liberation. ***Valian Hale ****Dreyla Shadbolt (Dreyla Hale) *****Oswin Hale ***** † Minna Hale. Died of sickness *****Adalinda Hale Other Noteables *Viktor Hale : Viktor Hale would become a friend to William Lovie I. after hearing him preach of a better future for the Valley of Lucerne and in this friendship he would become a Member of the Companions of William Lovie I. and following this it was Viktor Hale that decided to take a chance betting against House Tyrell and put the financial wieght of House Hale behind the rise of William which gave him the power needed to defeat the Driving Tide. Vassal Houses House Vain See Also : House Vain ' House Vain' is a medium sized Visigoth House inside the Kingdom of Lucerne, that lives within the town of Forks. House Vain is one of the premier vassal houses of House Hale, and they were sent to Forks in order to further the expansionist controls of House Hale, and they are constantly watched to make sure they are maintaining their loyalty but no amount of disloyalty has ever been discovered. The Sigil of House Vain is a single horse surrounded by a green background representing the rolling pastures of Croatia. The Words of House Vain are "Green as the Pastures." and this is obviously related to their sigil. House Vain followed their masters in House Hale from the destroyed lands of their previous home to the valley of Lucerne, and when they arrived the two houses stuck close together since they were quite alone being the only Visigoths of any real power level. House Aven See Also : House Aven ' ' House Aven is a medium sized Visigoth House inside the Kingdom of Lucerne, that lives within the town of Lucerne Hold. House Aven is the second most powerful of the House Hale vassal houses, and their main purpose is to be the military element of the House Hale forces, and this has led to a very militarized house heavily subsidized by House Hale. Category:Visigoths Category:Houses in Lucerne Category:Visigoth House in Lucerne Category:Houses in Lucerne Hold Category:Houses in Europe